


The secret watcher

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Secrets, pov 221b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Something is always watching over John and Sherlock... and no, it's not Mycroft!





	The secret watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by Notjustmom

Hi, I am the flat. Yes, you’ve got it right, I AM 221b.

I know I shouldn’t be able to communicate but sometimes I burst with emotions and I can’t help myself. I know I could talk to 221a but stories about Ms.Hudson's bad hips are driving me mad! Of course, 221a talked to me about me about a sport car, but as we can’t double check that I don’t believe it.

Back to my lot. I’ve seen everything, even more than Mycroft Holmes!

I’ve seen Sherlock's joy when on a case, the unusually strong friendship that they formed, and the incredible amount of tea! (How can two men can drink so much tea!). The despair of John after Sherlock's disappearance and the solitude that followed. My door remained closed for years... Only the quick visits of Ms. Hudson saved me from boredom.

Sherlock came back… with loneliness, profound sadness and... the craziness of the wedding things all over my rooms! He cried so much, while looking at the proof that he was losing John forever… Poor man.

But, life is never simple with those two. After the drugs, the screaming, the tears… and a bloody explosion! (Looooove what they done with me by the way, much cleaner!). I am now happy.

Because all over _me_ , love is finally blooming.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start if you want and enjoy the ride! 
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of the series so far with a comment or a kudos... 
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
